D18 Music Meme
by you.originated.from.me
Summary: Friend's request. They are centered around songs but no a songfic. 10 in total.  Song drabbles centering on Dino and Hibari. Rated M because for the fail lemon for the last part, but over all it is T. OTL


Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Pairing: D18**

**U.N. Owen was her?**

"Come with me, come with me." Hibari commanded "Why don't you play with me? Together we can destroy everything around us." Dino looked up with disbelief, "I was warned not to follow the scarlet devil." Hibari glared and said "I was locked away for several hundreds of years. I have chosen to take you as a servant yet you still reject my offer? Even if you don't follow me then you will soon realize what a cruel world it is." The blood red flower petals scatter around them and the eternal silence remained. Hibari smirked and muttered admitted that he wouldn't force Dino if he starts crying but then his tone changed ominously and stated " If you don't go with me then I'll break you along with the world, I'll destroy it all, I'll suck your blood and I promise to ruin everything in you!"

**Castles in the sky**

After that night mare Dino awoke to yet another fantasy. Groaning he wondered how much had he had drank that night because in front of him stood a very peaceful looking Hibari. The landscape was strange to say at least he was in a medieval setting. He was a prince sent to protect princess Hibari. He slayed the great dragon also known as Reborn and now he was on his way back. Hibari was singing words of praise to him from a window. "What the hell happened?"

**Haru Haru**

Dino was on his death bed because a rival mafia had sent an assassin to kill him. Hibari was furious because he wasn't alert and also because it turns out the Dino had broken up with him earlier that day. He told him it was too dangerous to be involved with him, what a hypocrite. But he had not seen the sad glint in Dino's eyes as he stormed off. If only he had waited a couple of more hours with Dino then he could've live. Alas he left and Dino was shot in the lung. Hibari only found this out after the saw Dino's last smile then the line went dead. Hibari still hates him because he didn't even bother explain the situation. Hibari left that day without ever looking back.

**Sky Chord**

Even though I love him I can't let him see this side of me. I dress up the truth of what I do on a daily basis so he won't think of me as a mindless violent herbivore. I can't tell him how many times I had to kill several families, just because they were my rivals. I can't tell him how I think he is innocent and that I might stain him. i remember before my dad died I was like that too. But I was forced to grow up too soon, too fast. I had a choice whether to fail as a mafia boss or to save the family. My choice was obvious but that doesn't mean that I didn't regret it. I wrote my recollection in a notebook and signed; what has been done is done' I can't change that.

**Hebecta (weird Russian alphabet that computer can't type)**

You know I love you and I can't let you go. You know I do my best to make you happy. But it aggravates me when your subordinates get in my way. I'll make you mine and mine only. Why do always insist on being dependant? You know that makes me mad. Depend on me and me only. Also stop smiling, I'm the only one allowed to see that expression. Quit being so bubbly, one day you're gonna get raped if you don't stop. It's not that I don't like you; it's just that I like you so much that I won't let you go. And it really gets to me when you don't understand but I am fine with what we have now just as long as it last forever and ever and ever.

**Hyouri**

I am a simple man. I won't say what I don't feel. But I'm also bad at explaining things. I tolerate you because I like you. I like you because you are a worthy opponent. But I would never tell you that because you would smile and accuse me of liking you. I can't tell you how much everything hurts; I have to brush it off. I can't be anything. I can't be anything. I like you but deep down I know it's true. I like you but in my heart really hate to admit to loving you.

**St. Jimmy**

Uh oh. Kyoya's aura has grown dark. Maybe he saw that doujinshi of us that I bought. Oh crap I gotta start running. He is catching up pretty fast. Oh god I tripped on Enzio and he fell in the lake. AHAHHH! Kyoya tamed Godzilla. No my own turtle is against me help me demon spawn named Reborn. Never mind, god please let me die and come back as a bird so I can poop Kyoya's head for killing his lover. -_-

**Love**

Dino and Hibari were forced to hook up during a mission undercover. Who knew Kyoya could pull off being a pretty girl. But when Dino said that he got a smacking the head. 'I wonder why every time I compliment him he hits me? It can't be helped; I know I'm in love with him. I'll forgive him if he tells me lies but I can't help but wish he was more honest with me. I really love you Kyoya why won't you reciprocate. Don't you dare tell me go bye because I'll always be with you.' Yet you always tell me I want you love me.

**Future in your hands **

Sometimes illusions really aren't so simple. That bastard Mukuro tried to kill me by using Dino's body. I'm just glad that Dino is incompetent without subordinates. Yet he prepositioned me asking if I wanted to leave this dishonest world. Yet I never wanted that. I just want my stupid blond back. I really hated it when he tells me things like he knows me. Truthfully I'm scared and I'm breaking but I realized long ago that won't help so I had no choice but to beat my lover to bloody pulp. I'm sorry but that was the only way we could be happy with each other. Truly the future is in my hands. Time starts now!

**Mitsuyubi**

"St-stop that." Dino looked up from the rather awkward probing he was subjecting my ass to. Honestly the man was certainly older but I'm not gonna act like a whore in front of him. Crap he started moving again. Ah, hey that actually felt nice. I couldn't help it but buck my hips back to his fingers. Seeing my actions he inserted another digit in to me. Damn stop that! Don't scissor, thrust damn it! I started growling and he began thrusting the third finger finally.


End file.
